1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Internet based applications. More specifically, the invention is a global Internet system and method for composing and linking search free e-mail within the system independent of a user""s native language via native identifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various internet related systems and methods have been devised for allowing communications between servers or client based systems utilizing the universal resource locator (URL) standard. These methods have included business methods which conduct on-line interchanges between distinct addressing schemes. Two popular site communication methods. Both forms involve obtaining a specific address which requires registration with a server, subject to address availability. In the conventional e-mail system, e-mail addresses are denoted by some combination of alphanumeric symbols denoting a user""s identity (xe2x80x9cuser identifierxe2x80x9d; i.e. the bold and underline part in the following: johnsmith@aol.com, combined with server (xe2x80x9chost identifierxe2x80x9d; i.e., the bold and underline part. following johnsmith@aol.com). Within a specific server, the host identifier element remains constant in all users"" addresses, but the user identifier changes to denote different e-mail addresses. Typically, registration of an e-mail address is done by selecting a combination of a user""s personal name, or by using some combination of a user""s personal name plus a modifier placed before or at the end of that user""s name, forming a user identifier string that defines the availability of the particular e-mail address for registration. Host identifier remains unchanged and constant. Thus, meaningless combinations of alphabets and/or numbers are avoided if at all possible for e-mail addresses because such addresses tend to be difficult to remember and use.
Also, due to unavoidable occurrences of the same or similar names of users, e-mail addresses using combination""s of user""s names, with or without modifiers are often pre-registered and unavailable for registration. In a web-site system, web-site addresses are also similarly denoted by some combination of alphanumeric symbols denoting a user""s identity via the URL standard (xe2x80x9cuser identifierxe2x80x9d; i.e., the bold and underlined part in the following: http://anyname.aol.com), preceded by constants (xe2x80x9cprecursorxe2x80x9d; i.e., the bold part in the following: http://www.anyname.aol.com), and combined with server address (xe2x80x9chost identifierxe2x80x9d; i.e., the bold and underlined part in the following: http://www.anyname.aol.com) at the end.
Within a specific server, the host identifiers and the precursors remain unchanged, but the user identifier changes to denote a specific or distinct web-site address. Registration of website addresses is therefore done in a similar fashion to the registration of e-mail addresses. The user identifier is determinative of the availability of the domain names. Since many users according to conventional methods as described herein below opt to use their personal names or combinations of their names and some other simple modifier to register their domain names, the availability of a website address incorporating individual or organization names in general tends to be low. Furthermore, cyber-squattingxe2x80x94the act of registering domain names under another""s name in anticipation of impending future need of such domain names by another person or entity usually for monetary gainxe2x80x94has worsened the e-mail and website address availability situation.
Although cyber-squatting is prevalent, a victim of this tactic always has an option to use a numerical domain name system (DNS) entry, or some other complex available scheme, even though such website schemes tend to be too long or difficult to remember and/or use. A system and method of composing search free e-mail within an internet based environment which utilizes simple and easily remembered native identifiers germane to an individual within a cultural domain as herein described is lacking in conventional techniques.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,683 issued to Lee et al. discloses a system and method for allowing disparate naming service providers to dynamically join a naming federation which provides for four kinds of name services (i.e. atomic name, compound name, partial composite name and composite name) for arbitrary naming of directories in computer systems and/or service providers. The environment in which the system is used encompasses the general distributed computing system, wherein general purpose computers, work-stations, or personal computers are connected via communication links of various types, notably a client-server arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,961 issued to Smyk discloses an integrated internet system for translating logical addresses of internet documents to physical addresses using an integrated service control point (ISCP). An ISCP gateway connects an internet to the internet where call processing record (CPR""s) are generated and stored in a database. The CPR""s translate logical addresses in the uniform resource language or universal resource locator (URL) standard to physical worldwide Web (WWW) addresses in the URL standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,906 issued to Edelstein et al. discloses a universal denotation, request and delivery system which allows a user to locate information on a distributed computer system or network such as the Internet by knowing or guessing a mnemonic xe2x80x9caliasxe2x80x9d of an electronic resource, without a direct data link to a URL. The system hardware includes a client computer, a local server, a central registry server, a value added server, and a root server. The aliasing feature aids a user in obtaining document resources under adverse conditions and for updating local servers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,776 issued to Gifford discloses a method of providing Internet pages by mapping a telephone number to a URL and returning the same via a redirect command. The process includes client service sessions over the Internet involving links to hypertext files. The telephone number links to a target page via a URL identifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,779 issued to Vaudreuil discloses a complex communication system for private addressing plans using community addressing. A network hub system is connected to a communication messaging system which provides both public and private access ports to a virtual messaging system having protocol oriented translation features. The system requires an extensive list of hardware including multi-linked computer systems and gateways for transmitting data from select servers or databases which seek to remedy complications interfacing with voice messaging systemsxe2x80x94including inherent message tracking and management features, directed to designations such as privacy, urgency, delivery, confirmation, etc. This system addresses different problems than that of the invention as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,219 issued to Vance, Jr. et al. discloses a system for integrating access to proprietary and internet resources using a single Web-based client wherein subscribers enter selections regarding the type of information they would like to retrieve. Relevant information is retrieved from the Internet using the Uniform Resource locator (URL) addressing scheme of the Internet to locate selective information. An on-line service is configured to retrieve information based on the extensions to the URL addressing scheme which provides data access to both the Internet and a proprietary system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,333 issued to Landfield et al. discloses an electronic mail management system for operation on a host computer system. The system utilizes an xe2x80x9caliasxe2x80x9d database naming scheme and provides a fire-wall between private and public networks to prevent unauthorized intrusions within individual host systems. Each of the fire-wall host systems provides a graphical user interface which allows for proactive maintenance of mail message queues. A user has direct access to each mail message, and can delete or reroute a bounced message listed in a specific directory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,479 issued to Hall discloses a communications addressing system for sending and receiving authorized messages from a sender to a recipient between two servers. The system makes use of a channelized address to send a message from a sender to a recipient. The channelized address comprises a common address portion that indicates the identity of the recipient network and a channel identifier portion for verifying that the message is authorized for delivery to a recipient via a URL standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,453 issued to Andersen et al. discloses a method and apparatus for translating a static identifier including a telephone number into a dynamically assigned network address. A dynamic database address is used to access a dynamic database. A static identifier corresponding to the device which is contacted is linked with a dynamic address from the dynamic database such as a telephone number. The translation aspect is germane only to assigning a dynamic address to a static identifier or internet domain name system (DNS). A similar client sensitive name resolution system using DNS is disclosed in U.S. Patents issued to Lim et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,660) and Ronen (U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,441).
Other patents of general significance to the system and method as herein described are those issued to Agraharam et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,508), Freeman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,980) and Bloomfield (U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,931) which teach conventional facsimile and telephone conversion features. The Japanese Patent granted to Kazunari et al. disclose a system of interconnected local area networks which utilizes a file transfer protocol (FTP)/IP inter-network connection.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a system and method of composing search free mail solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The system and method of composing search free mail according to the invention utilizes a native identifier scheme which allows user access to a plurality of native oriented domains identified by a country code. The system is connected to an internet or web-based environment as a global registered internet host for composing search free user e-mail and allowing government (i.e. IRS, Federal, State, Local, etc.) and private industries (i.e. Telephone, Gas, Electricity, Water, etc. Companies) single point transmission access via a native user""s mailbox.
The network system used is operable to be connected with a plurality of normalized native domains which normalizes transaction invoices between distinct native domains independent of language differences via arabic standardized numeric codes. Each native domain is a architectural product of a parent or global host identified as IQIQIQ.com or IQIQIQ.123 for exemplary purposes only. A product or native domain of the global host for Korea (KR) would be identified accordingly as IQIQKR.123, etc. Users who are native to Korea would access their native domain via the global host by a method which utilizes native identifiers (i.e. Social Security Number (#), EIN#, Driver""s License # and/or a Telephone #)
The system allows for a plurality of computer user interfaces with a respective native domain which includes a plurality of internal messaging elements for concurrently accessing client or object oriented devices in real time. This allows a user to verify, receive and transmit data while on-line. A searching mechanism provides a user with native user data stored within at least one database facility of a native domain, virtual host or hub system.
The method of composing search free mail within the Internet or web-based environment generally include the steps of:
(a) registering at least one global host for Internet based applications and a native computer user interface,
(b) configuring said host with a plurality of native domains for native user registration, the plurality of domains having a native country code indicator and a common identifier indicative of said at least one global host,
(c) providing a mail registering procedure for native user input data, the registering procedure including:
(1) inputting selective native user data, said data being native identifiers comprising a social security number, driver""s license number, EIN number and a telephone number,
(2) designating and/or inputting a country,
(3) designating and/or inputting at least one business name, and
(4) inputting personal native information of sex, age occupation, annual income and a hobby,
(d) providing a mail registering confirmation procedure for native user input data, the confirmation registering procedure including:
(1) selecting between two alternatives yes or no for confirming native number inputs according to the providing step (c) (1),
(2) inputting a password according to a predetermined number of characters,
(3) re-entering password to confirm
(e) determining a home mail address and obtaining a mail box germane to a native domain of said plurality of native domains, wherein said domain has an identifier portion common to said at least one global host,
(f) entering a webpage related to said home mail address of the determining step (e).
(g) providing a searching procedure for locating data on a native user, said searching procedure includes:
(1) inputting data for an occupation and a business
(2) inputting at least one native identifier.
(h) providing search results.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an internet based search free e-mail system and method for composing e-mail based on easy to remember native identifiers germane to a cultural identified domain.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method of composing search free e-mail which will unify global business transaction regardless of language difference in an internet or web-based environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for composing search free e-mail that assures the availability of native address to virtually all users that is resistant to cyber-squatting.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system and method of composing search free e-mail which promotes business transactions via a single point connection.
Further still, another object of the invention is to provide a system and method which enables native users to use modem based transactions involving invoices, bills and other verifiable transactions.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.